Expecto Patronum
by Sofi Diggory
Summary: Esos ojos azul verdosos, ese cabello castaño, esa risa contagiosa y pegadiza. Ariel Cassady era la chica de la cual Cedric Diggory, nunca se olvidaría.
1. Chapter 1: Lavanda y madera

Expecto Patronum

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Amodiada J.K, yo solo los tome por unos segunditos. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Un cálido abrazo entre la lavanda y la madera.<p>

Pociones era algo que no se le daba muy bien pero tampoco era un desastre ni un genio, pero antes de dicha materia prefería leer todos los libros de la biblioteca que tuvieran que ver con transformaciones. Cedric se permitió voltearse hacia sus amigos en busca de ayuda, cuando el profesor Snape se fue a regañar a un chico, cuya poción estaba rebalsando del caldero, pero este no obtuvo mucha ayuda ya que sus dos amigas, Ariel y Amanda olían el contenido de sus calderos mientras suspiraban, sonreían y reían como tontas, atrayendo varias veces la atención del profesor y ni hablar de su amigo Dan que cuya mirada estaba clavada en una melena rubia de una chica o mejor dicho de su amiga Carol de Ravenclaw.

El tejón se armó de valor y acerco su nariz a la poción de Amortentia esperando que el aroma inundara su olfato, al principio el castaño se sintió confundido al respecto del aroma a madera que brotaba de dicho caldero. Rebusco y rebusco en sus recuerdos, hasta que, allí estaba.

* * *

><p>Cuatro jóvenes de tercer año entraron en el bar de Las Tres Escobas, el lugar estaba cálido y lleno de gente, una vez en una mesa de cuatro, la pequeña y rubia Ravenclaw fue a pedir cervezas de manteca para ella y sus amigos, mientras que estos se quitaban las bufandas negras y amarillas. Era su segunda salida a Hogsmeande y no se la pensaba perder, pensaba el castaño mientras movía sus manos para que la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad, Dan tenía un puñado de grageas en la mano para luego metercelas todas juntas en la boca, ya era el segundo paquete que este se comía a una velocidad increíble desde que había dejado Honeydukes, Amanda había ido al baño y los labios de Aris se encontraban de color azul mientras esta se frotaba las manos sin control.<p>

- Creo es mejor terminar las cervezas rápido y volver al castillo antes de que Aris muera de hipotermia- dijo Carol, una vez junto a ellos en la mesa.

- Pero me habían prometido ir a la casa de los gritos después de aquí- exclamo la tejón mientras tomaba asiento.

- Am, fodremos fenir otro día fara ver la casa de fos gritos, af mefos que fieras que Afis quefe fomo ufa esfulfura de fielo- dijo el chico, con su boca llena de ranas de chocolate.

- Nnnno, esstt briienn- trato de decir la castaña, pero sus dientes castañeteaban tan rápido y con tanta violencia que parecía que hablaba una lengua extraña.

- Tengo una idea, ustedes vallan, que junto a Dan llevamos a Aris al castillo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que una vez que los cinco terminaron sus cervezas de manteca, Carol y Amanda se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos mientras Dan y el acompañaba a Aris al castillo, pero lo que nadie tuvo en cuenta que cuando estos estuvieran a mitad de camino comenzara a llover y menos que menos que cuando pisaran la entrada de la escuela dicha chica se callera al suelo inconsciente. Rápidamente entre ambos la tomaron de sus brazos y piernas y como pudieron la llevaron hasta la sala común.

La castaña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, en un sillón que ellos mismo habían movido para que este quedara cerca de la chimenea, y dos gruesas mantas de lana la cubrían. Al parecer ir a Hogsmeade bajo la lluvia y la nieve no había sido buena idea, pensó Cedric mientras se apretujaba entre una gruesa manta de lana y sus ojos estaban clavados en una dormida Ariel, el castaño camino hasta situarse al lado de su amiga para luego sentarse en el piso, ya que todas las butacas y asientos posibles estaban más que ocupados. Volteo su cabeza al ver como unos resplandecientes ojos verde azulados lo miraban con cariño.

- Ven- dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba y daba unos suaves golpecitos, donde anteriormente había estado su cabeza.

El ojigris se incorporó de un salto y se sentó junto a ella, al menos ahora ella tenía su tono de piel natural y ya no temblaba violentamente. Cedric sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago ya que, unos delgados brazos le recorrían su cintura, al igual que sus brazos recorrían los hombros de su amiga, no era la primera vez que estos se abrazaban, pero este no podía evitar sentirse raro pero de una forma extraña. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en la chimenea, hasta que un ronquido atrajo su atención, Dan se encontraba despatarrado, en tres banquetas mullidas y unidas que simulaban ser una cama, durmiendo con la boca abierta con un hilo de baba colgando de la comisura de su boca. Tanto Cedric como Ariel no pudieron evitar reírse al ver a su amigo así, era más que gracioso, pero de repente esta comenzó a reírse de la nada sin razón alguna.

- ¿Qué? – dije este comenzando a reírse, había que admitir que Ariel tenía una risa pegajosa.

- Nada- susurro Aris y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir el aliento de la chica contra su cuello, para que luego esta agregara con una voz casi inaudible y tranquila, hasta tal punto que parecía un suspiro- Solo es que, hueles a lavanda.

Cedric sintió como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo la garganta y de un momento a otro necesita aire, se sentía asfixiado y el lugar era demasiado pequeño y no había aire suficiente. Ella estaba tan cerca y la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba inundada en la fragancia de la fresca y peculiar madera, seguramente por los troncos que estaban apilados en un costado para avivar el fuego de la chimenea, era como un cálido abrazo entre la lavanda y la madera, que los ayudaba a ahuyentar el terrible día de invierno. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par a par cuando este vio como una cabellera castaña, que estaba recogida en una trenza cosida, se acomodaba en sus piernas. El castaño sintió su rostro caliente, pero a los segundos trato de relajarse recordando que esta no era la primera vez que ambos estaban abrazados o que ella lo usaba como una almohada, así que mientras Ariel estaba dormida en sus piernas, este con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap, trate de que quedara así corte re tierno pero me salió esto. Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, actualizare lo más rápido posible ya que aún me quedan dos cap por terminar.<p>

Besos y abrazos, Sofi


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Vamos Hufflepuff!

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Amodiada J.K Rowling, la trama esta inventada por mi cabecita. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: ¡Vamos Hufflepuff!<p>

Una voz suave y dulce lo llamaba, pero Cedric Diggory aun podía sentir el peculiar aroma de la madera a su alrededor, era como si aún siguiera allí, atrapado en el tiempo y en ese recuerdo. La voz volvió a llamarlo y el castaño volvió a la realidad, sus ojos grises se toparon con unos más que conocidos para él y su mano estaba cerrada alrededor de la mano de la dueña de esos hermosos ojos verde azulados. Desde el primer momento que los había visto le habían parecido más que extraños, eran como una rara mezcla de pintura de ambos colores.

- ¿Ced, te encuentras bien?

- Si- este apretó la mano que ambos tenían entrelazados para que segundos después ella le devolviera el apretó, el castaño se aclaró la garganta y con la cara teñida de un rojo intenso agrego- Si solo es que….

- Señorita Cassady y compañía, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- la voz del profesor Snape los interrumpió y ambos automáticamente se soltaron- Me lo imaginaba.

Cuando Snape se alejó, este vio como Ariel le enseñaba la lengua a la espalda de dicho profesor e inmediatamente los cuatro tejones que ocupaban la mesa tuvieron que contener la risa ya que este se había volteado a verlos con una mirada más asesina que un Avada Kedavra. Cedric miro la pasión en su caldero con intriga pensando en cual podría ser su segundo aroma, pero este no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de pensar cuando el olor a pintura lo llevo al recuerdo de su primer partido de Quidditch como capitán.

* * *

><p>Los gritos inundaban la cancha, Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, Cedric trato de relajarse pero era imposible, era su primer partido como capitán y estaba en blanco y tan nervioso que se había olvidado como subir a su propia escoba. La mirada de sus compañeros y amigos estaban puestas en él, había practicado hasta quedarse sin sudor y este estaba seguro de que ganarían y que el juego era más que suyo.<p>

- Recuerden, un juego limpio es mejor que un juego sucio. Cuando salgamos quiero que jueguen como nunca hayan jugado en su vida, que den lo mejor de ustedes, puede ser que no ganemos este partido ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez si lo ganemos, pero lo importante es hacer lo mejor posible. Tal vez para algunos todo se trata de ganar y que perder es una mierda, bueno es verdad, todos amamos ganar y odiamos perder, pero no se olviden de divertirse cuando juegan, no están solo en el equipo para jugar, sino porque lo aman y darán lo mejor de ustedes. Disfrútenlo, jueguen con el corazón y lo más importante de todo, diviértanse y recuerden que de los errores se aprende.

El equipo amarrillo como los rayos del sol y negro como el pelaje del animal que los representaba, lo miraron en silencio durante unos minutos para luego comenzar a gritar y a aplaudir. Una tranquilidad lo invadió al ver que no lo había hecho tan mal y al ver al equipo con fe y con orgullo sintió una gran seguridad, el partido era más que suyo.

- ¡Ahora muevan esas piernas y monten sus escoban, esas serpientes son más que nuestras!

El equipo salió a la cancha y luego de la advertencia de Madam Hooch, todos se subieron a sus escobas y cuando el silbato sonó el partido de los tejones contra las serpientes comenzó. La audiencia estaba dividido en dos colores: verde esmeralda y amarrillo como dientes de león, todos gritaban, aplaudían y cantaban en compañía de miles de carteles, caras pintadas con el color de su casa, banderas y banderines. Al principio su mirada estaba fija en el juego, luego en el público y por ultimo un destello, dorado que se movía de un lado a otro, atrajo su atención.

La sala común de Huffelpuff estaba llena de elogios, victoreos y cumplidos y estos estaban en compañía de las risas y gritos, la cerveza de manteca al igual que la comida y los dulces no faltaban. Los tejones estaban de fiesta, habían ganado el partido y Cedric no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por el equipo, al ver a sus amigos acercarse a el no pudo evitar pensar que obviamente la fiesta había sido organizada por ciertos tres tejones, pero estos no estaban solo estaban en compañía de una chica alta y menuda con una melena rubia y esta lucía una túnica azul, lo cual significaba que la chica pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Coral? – pregunto el castaño, pero fue inútil ya que esta le tomo el rostro con las manos y estampo sus labios en su frente, pero ella no era la única, Am lo había dado tal abrazo que debía sentirse dichoso al tener los huesos intactos en vez de rotos, su amigo Dan solo le había dado unos golpes de ánimo en el hombro ya que tenía el rostro completamente pintado de amarillo y negro y finalmente Ariel, cuya chica al igual que sus otras dos amigas tenía un gran corazón en cada mejilla, en la derecha el color era amarillo y en la izquierda negro. Esta había enroscado sus brazos en su cuello y lo había abrazado mientras reía, y para sorpresa de Cedric, esta presiono sus labios contra su mejilla.

- Ayude en la fiesta para el equipo y también resulta que el capitán es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no me iban a dejar participar? – respondió su amiga luego de que todos lo saludaran.

Mientras el olor a pintura inundaba la sala común, el ojigris observó a sus mejores amigos, ahí estaba ya un crecido Dan de quince años de cabello negro y de su misma estatura, pero aun así Cedric lo recordaba como el niño que había conocido en el tren y desde ese momento se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Carol que a pesar de ser de otra casa era una muy buena amiga pero nunca olvidaría cuando una gran estampida de libros en la biblioteca los unió. ¿Y quién podía llegarse a olvidar de Am?, su fiel compañera de aventuras, travesuras y castigos, ¿cómo llegamos a ser prefectos?, era una de las tantas cosas que aún no lograba comprender. Y allí estaba Ariel, la dulce, distraída y divertida Ariel, que había rechazado todas sus propuestas para que se uniera al equipo de Quidditch, la chica de la cual nunca se olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap, ¿alguna persona de Hufflepuff?, bueno y si no son de Huff, ¿de qué casa son?, ¿alguien que ame a Cedcito tanto como yo?. Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus más que sensuales Reviews y de responder mis preguntas, actualizare lo más rápido posible.<p>

Besos y abrazos, Sofi


	3. Chapter 3: Expecto Patronum

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Amodiada J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Expecto Patronum<p>

Aunque estuviera revolviendo su poción, sus manos temblaban violentamente, Cedric no sabía dónde metense, de repente las mazmorras eran demasiado pequeñas, no circulaba el aire suficiente y este volvió a sentir esa sensación pero no solo en la boca del estómago sino también en el pecho. Desde que el aroma a incienso había inundado sus fosas nasales, tenía suerte de acordarse de cómo se llamaba.

Cuando la clase finalizo, este hizo lo más rápido posible para guardar sus cosas y salir de las mazmorras, necesitaba aire ya mismo o se desmayaría. Fue el primero en llegar al pasillo y lo único que supo hacer fue recostarse en una pared y respirar exageradamente con una mano en el pecho. Sus amigos se pararon a su alrededor y Cedric tuvo que soportar que cuatro pares de ojos lo escanearan de arriba abajo y ahí fue cuando el mar de preguntas comenzó.

-¿Cedric, te encuentras bien?

- Noooo, esta estupendamente, solo tiene aspecto de haber visto a un Inferi Am.

- Seguro que no desayuno bien, vamos al Gran Salón que ya es hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Lo único en lo que piensas es en la comida, Dan?

- Estoy bien – el sentimiento de asfixie ser estaba convirtiendo en dolor de cabeza y solo pudo sonreír por los comentarios de sus amigos- Estoy de acuerdo con Dan, vamos, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Aris y yo los alcanzaremos luego, tenemos que ir por unos libros a la biblioteca- dijo la Ravenclaw.

- Los veo luego- Ariel los saludo con un beso y un abrazo, era como si estuviera a punto de ir se viaje y nos los volviera a ver nunca más, por alguna rara razón ese pensamiento lo entristeció. Cuando la chica se acercó para saludarlo el aroma a incienso llego hasta sus fosas nasales y por unos segundos ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición, mejilla contra mejilla con sus narices lo suficientemente cerca de sus cuellos para que cada uno pudiera sentir el aroma del otro. Ambos se apartaron avergonzados, el rostro de la castaña estaba al rojo vivo y antes de irse corriendo atrás de su amiga, que le llevaba cinco pasos de distancia agrego- Adiós.

Si no fuera por los codos de Dan clavándose en sus costillas ni los grititos raros de Amanda, no se habría dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando como Ariel se perdía a lo lejos. Solo una persona tenía ese peculiar aroma y el solamente lo había sentido en una persona, Ariel.

* * *

><p>-No saquen nada de sus mochilas, hoy abra una clase especial – dijo el profesor Lupin y con un movimiento rápido de varita las sillas y mesas se apilaron contra las paredes, Cedric podía jurar que era el primer profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que le caía bien a todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas- Bien, como sabrán los Dementores desde el partido de Quidditch tienen prohibido estar cerca del castillo, pero por medidas de seguridad les enseñare el encantamiento Patronus.<p>

Todos los presentes temblaron ligeramente al escuchar el nombre: Dementores, Cedric nunca olvidaría lo cerca que habían estado de él y el frio y la tristeza que había sentido. Pero inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de murmullos al escuchar del encantamiento Patronus, él había escuchado hablar del encantamiento, pero nunca le había enseñado como hacerlo, ¿Cómo sería su Patronus?, pensó.

- ¿Alguno sabe que son los Patronus? – pregunto Lupin e inmediatamente una mano comenzó a moverse con frenetismo en el aire- Si, dime.

- El encantamiento Patronus es una fuerza positiva que repele a los Dementores y hace que estos en vez de alimentarse de nuestra alegría, lo hacen pero de los Patronus y estos tienen la suerte que los Dementores no los pueden herir- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa, ella era toda una experta en DCAO, su materia favorita.

- Muy bien, quince puntos para Hufflepuff -dijo Lupin, para luego agregar con voz clara- El encantamiento es así, Expecto Patronum. Recuerden pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que tengan.

Dicho eso las varitas comenzaron a moverse y la sala se vio inundada de voces que repetían una y otra vez el encantamiento, Cedric trato de concentrarse en su recuerdo más feliz, pero tenía tantos que no era capaz de decidirse por uno. El castaño levanto la mirada y se encontró con que ya muchos lo habían logrado como su amiga Amanda, cuyo Patronus era un caballo, mientras que los de algunos pocos estudiantes, solo eran simples destellos sin forma, sin hablar de la mayoría de los estudiantes, que no habían ni logrado por lo menos que apenas apareciera un destello plateado.

Cuatro rostros sonrientes invadieron su mente, Dan, Carol, Amanda y Ariel estaban riendo, eran como pequeños flashbacks que había recolectado en todos los años de amistad que habían tenido entre ellos. Alrededor de cinco y seis años que los conocía, que eran solo más que sus amigos, eran sus hermanos, aun con los ojos serrados pero con esos miles de recuerdos en su mente movió la varita y al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises volvían a abrirse exclamo con voz clara:

- Expecto Patronum.

Al principio empezó como un simple destello para luego convertirse en un lobo que comenzó a corretear por toda la sala, como los demás Patronus, el ojigris vio como un águila volaba de un lado a otro por los aires muy cerca del techo y al bajar la vista hacia el mago dueño del Patronus, estaba su amigo Dan, pero rápidamente aparto la vista al ver como un tejón plateado pasaba entre sus piernas.

- Lo siento Ced- exclamo su amiga Carol con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos seguían de cerca al lobo que correteaba de un lado para el otro, este se metía entre las piernas de los alumnos y hasta por las de Lupin, haciendo que casi se callera de espaldas, pero raramente el Patronus se quedó al lado de una chica que movía la varita con ferocidad y con gran rapidez mientras trataba de decir el encantamiento y al ver que no le salía, lanzaba insultos, que hasta se podrían decir que no eran aptos para que una chica como Ariel los dijera.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No sé, no me sala… mierda- exclamo Ariel más que furiosa, molesta e irritada, mientras movía su varita para un lado hacia el otro- Expecto Patronum – nada, eso hizo que su enfado empeorará- Expecto Patronum– la chica no lo tolero más y lanzo su varita por los aires más que enfadada- No logro decidirme, por cual recuerdo húsar.

- Aris tranquilízate, tal vez estas moviendo mal la varita- dijo este tratando de tranquilizarla una vez que con un simple Accio este recuperara la varita de su amiga y se la entregara- Ven te ayudo—su pecho estaba contra su espalda, su mano se serraba en la de ella que sostenía su varita y su nariz estaba tan cerca del cuello de Ariel que podía sentir el peculiar aroma del incienso que desprendía de su túnica. Y Cedric tuvo un extraño deseo de depositar allí sus labios- Así y ahora piensa… en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas.

- Expecto Patronum-ambos se quedaron así sin moverse, mientras observaban como el lobo, que había vuelto a corretear por ahí, estaba acompañado de una zorra.

* * *

><p>Luego de saludar a sus padres y a sus amigos, Cedric Diggory juntó a los otros tres campeones se encontró junto a Bagman en la entrada del Gran Salón, para así encaminarse a la cancha de Quidditch donde seria llevada a cabo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los cinco estaban caminando por los pasillos hasta que una voz lo llamo.<p>

- Ced.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto a Ariel mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras los demás seguían su camino. La respiración de la chica era agitada seguramente por la corrida que había hecho hasta alcanzarlo, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Ariel tenía su rostro entre sus manos y sus labios contra los suyos, todo había sido tan rápido que cuando abrió los ojos la chica ya no estaba.

Tambaleándose llego hasta el campo de Quidditch y antes de reunirse junto a los demás saco la varita, había algo en su pecho, quería hablar con Ariel, quería verla, quería besarla.

- Expecto Patronum – automáticamente en el momento de invocar el encantamiento, el beso invadió su mente. Cedric aun sentía los labios de ella contra los suyos- Busca a Aris y dile que…- este comenzó a hablar con su Patronus, pero no fue hasta que fijo sus ojos grises en el que lo vio- Ariel – fue lo único que dijo, para luego ver como la zorra plateada se alejaba por el campo.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero sinceramente de corazón que les haya gustado y disfrutado, me excedí un poco de las palabras, ya que el limite era 1500, espero que no cuenten estas palabras, o si no estoy más que frita. Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus más que sensuales Reviews.<p>

Besos y abrazos, Sofi


End file.
